uss_excaliburfandomcom-20200216-history
Lieutenant Azviel Vox
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Overview Azviel Vox is a young Trill woman, currently serving as a Xenolinguistics expert and Communications Officer onboard the USS Excalibur under the command of Captain Alison Brenin. Her joining to the Vox symbiont was only a couple of years ago, and her assignment to the Excalibur came not long after. Still getting used to the sense of unified identity that comes with her Trill nature, it’s not uncommon for her to be suddenly delighted or overwhelmed as past lives surface or provide insight and information on a situation. One of her previous hosts served aboard the Enterprise, and the memories of that experience are what prompted her to join Starfleet in her current person. She is generally good-natured, quick-witted, and more than a little eccentric, but her linguistic training gives her the unfortunate side effect of an incredibly verbose vocabulary that may make her come across as facetious or condescending. Backstory Early Life Azviel Eroway was born in the Tenaran region of the Trill homeworld to parents Chiron and Layla Eroway. Her father Chiron was a high-ranking government official and her mother an historian. Both were very career-oriented and, while her parents were certainly never anything less than kind and loving, their emotional distance led to a lonely upbringing for only child Azviel. She was bright and perceptive from an early age, and the frequent travel associated with both of her parents' careers caused her to become more comfortable with books and knowledge than with her peers, a personality trait augmented by an episode of fever in her childhood that left her bedridden for months. Admiration for both of her parents and their respective jobs sparked in her a keen interest in cultures and xenoanthropology, a passion that eventually led her to pursue a career with the Trill Embassy. In her early 20s, she was selected for joining by the Symbiosis Comission and successfully implanted with a symbiont. She was a poster candidate for joining, and passed all of her tests impressively. After joining, she began her apprenticeship at the Embassy, honing her specializations in alien languages and cultures for her eventual promotion to Ambassador, and was well on her way to a notable and promising career when she heard news of the Excalibur massacre from a Starfleet captain doing business at the Embassy. Something about the ship's predicament intrigued her and resonated with the memories and experiences of her last host, a Trill man named Nordun who had served and died as a redshirt aboard the USS Enterprise. Azviel left her position at the Embassy, enlisted in Starfleet, and passed through the Academy in record time as she needed only a very few classes to augment her previous qualifications through Nordun's memories. Upon her graduation she requested placement aboard the Excalibur and was granted it, albeit meeting with some confusion and suspicion about why such a qualified candidate would take such an "undesirable" assignment. She was installed as the Head Xenolinguistics Officer, responsible for overseeing the communications department, shortly after the ship was recomissioned under the current command of Captain Brenin. Aboard the Excalibur Currently, Vox serves faithfully as a Xenolinguistics specialist and communications officer aboard the Excalibur. Soon after joining the crew, she met and befriended the Chief Science Officer Keegan MacGregor, who has since remained her best friend and frequent companion. Azviel is not particularly gifted in social interactions, though she is significantly more extroverted and comfortable after her joining, but Keegan is someone with whom she feels utterly comfortable and who, for the most part, seems tolerant of her unintentionally offensive condescensions and tangential tendencies. She is also romantically involved with James Alette, having been attracted to him for quite some time but refusing to act on those feelings for Trill cultural reasons. The two expressed a casual mutual interest after the events of the Storm Warning arc, but did not pursue the relationship seriously until the Mirror Azviel jeopardized Vox's life by attempting to switch places with her, seducing James in the hope that returning his feelings for her would allow her to stay in the prime universe and effectively take her counterpart's place. James saw through the scheme and averted the situation, refusing her advances. Upon the conclusion of the scenario, Azviel was safely returned and James confessed his feelings for her and his desire to pursue a relationship, feelings that were mutually returned. (more here later about memory situation, ugh) Past Hosts Azviel is the 7th host of the Vox symbiont. Her past lives are widely varied and occasionally referenced, the two most notable being her first and sixth hosts. Not much has been fully disclosed about any of them yet, and only three have been identified with any degree of certainty. Emony Vox - a famed musician whose status in the performance world allowed her a convincing cover in her espionage work for the Trill secret service. She is described as having been enormously charming and charismatic, confident, cunning, and manipulative, willing to use her charms and stunning physical appearance to get what the situation required. -Second host unknown- Renly Vox - a radical ideological revolutionary with a small cult following. He was killed in a terrorist attack en route to Betazed, where he was supposed to go into hiding for a short time due to mounting threats on his life. -Fourth host unknown- -Fifth host unidientified--known to be a woman with at least one daughter (still living), a medallion from whom is Azviel's most prized possession. Nordun Vox - a security officer aboard the USS Enterprise, trained in 6 forms of martial arts and incredibly competent in both physical and mental disciplines. Killed in action aboard the ship, Azviel retains the memories of his death, resulting in mild PTSD. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Operations Category:Lieutenants